AllRovi
|commercial = Yes |type = |language = English |registration = No |owner = Rovi Corporation |author = |launch date = 2011 |current status = Online |revenue = |slogan = }} Allrovi is a commercial database launched by the Rovi Corporation in 2011. It compiles information about music and movies from the former services Allmovie and Allmusic. Content Reviewers include Jason Ankeny, Roxanne Blanford, Marisa Brown, John Bush, Al Campbell, Eugene Chadbourne, Matt Collar, Ken Dryden, Bruce Eder, Stephen Thomas Erlewine, Katherine Fulton, Jo-Anne Greene, David Jeffries, Thom Jurek, Andy Kellman, Rudyard Kennedy, Don Kline, the late Cub Koda, Andrew Leahey, Steve Leggett, Jason Lymangrover, Scott McClintock, Greg McIntosh, Opal Louis Nations, Wilson Neate, Heather Phares, Greg Prato, |title=Greg Prato |accessdate=2007-03-29}} Ned Raggett, Margaret Reges, Eduardo Rivadavia, John Phillip Roberts, William Ruhlmann, Tim Sendra, Michael Sutton, Rob Theakston, Richie Unterberger, Joe Viglione, Sean Westergaard, and Scott Yanow. |title=AMG Editors |accessdate=2008-03-19}} Allrovi's database, which is licensed and used in point-of-sale systems by some music retailers, includes: *'Basic data': names, genres, credits, copyright information, product numbers. *'Descriptive content': styles, tones, moods, themes, nationalities. *'Relational content': similar artists and albums, influences. *'Editorial content': biographies, reviews, rankings. Allrovi also claims to have the largest digital archive of music, including about six million digital songs, as well as the largest cover art library, with more than half a million cover image scans. The website allmusic.com (oft-referred to as "AMG", or All Music Guide) is a sample of what is available in the database. The site was launched in 1995 as an online demonstration for potential database licensees of the breadth of content included in the database. The Allrovi database is also used by several generations of Windows Media Player and Musicmatch Jukebox to identify and organize music collections. Windows Media Player 11 and the integrated MTV Urge music store have expanded the use of Allrovi data to include related artists, biographies, reviews, playlists and other data. Allrovi is also used to provide catalog data, artist biographies, album reviews, related artist information, playlists and other information in the iTunes Music Store, Zune Marketplace, Zune player, eMusic, AOL, Yahoo!, Amazon.com and other music stores. Additionally, Allrovi is at the heart of the Naim Extended Music database used by the Naim HDX hard disk player. The web version of AMG has much more information on most forms of popular music than the 1,176 pages of the 1992 book edited by Michael Erlewine and Scott Bultman (All Music Guide: the best CDs, albums & tapes, published by Miller Freeman Inc., San Francisco), but it is missing much of the information on classical music that appeared in the book. One could look up a composer in the book and identify specific recordings recommended by AMG reviewers, but the website only provides a list of recordings. AMG headquarters is located in Ann Arbor, Michigan, United States. History Allmovie |commercial = Yes |type = |language = English |registration = No |owner = All Media Guide |author = |launch date = 1998 |current status = Defunct |revenue = |slogan = }} Allmovie (previously All Movie Guide) was a commercial database of information about movie stars, movies and television shows. It was founded by popular-culture archivist Michael Erlewine, who also founded Allmusic and Allgame. The database was licensed to tens of thousands of distributors and retailers for point-of-sale systems, websites, and kiosks. The Allmovie database is comprehensive, including basic product information, cast and production credits, plot synopsis, professional reviews, biographies, relational links, and more. Allmovie data was accessed on the web at the allmovie.com website. It was also available via the AMG LASSO media recognition service, which can automatically recognize DVDs. References External links *Official website Category:Film review websites Category:Online film databases Category:Music publications Category:Music websites Category:Online music and lyrics databases Category:Internet Gopher Category:Online encyclopedias Category:Internet properties established in 2011